


SKYFALL 007

by Nofavrell



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to take this opportunity to shed tears of joy/gratitude for Skyfall director Sam Mendes and the writers for NOT ONLY giving the film a dash or two (OR MORE) of homoerotic pink dust/sprinkles in the form of Raoul Silva (main villain) and for 007's implied bisexuality, but also for throwing in a much younger Q than the previous Bond installments----in fact a very dashing, adorable, UKE, easy to push against the wall and ravage, fitting in 007's well-sculpted arms (and body in general), possessing of gorgeous, thick, curly, auburn locks---Q. </p><p> </p><p>THANK YOU! </p><p> </p><p> Apparently, the setting of this piece is at MI6 headquarters. Nothing about this will spoil your movie experience should you decide to see Skyfall. I see Q as someone who, because he's so adorable, always get bullied by other field agents (though a very affectionate form of bullying) --- like perhaps ruffling his gorgeous mane or carrying his tiny body in their powerful arms.</p><p> </p><p>...but not if 007 can help it.  Yes...yes...007 will not be happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 007 finds his new mark

  
[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=007_finds_his_new_mark_by_nofavrell-d5kfwpz.png)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)


	2. Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 007's adventure continues as he try to decipher the message hidden in his heart. (This description...)

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=espionage_by_nofavrell-d5kokwz.png)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)   



	3. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of 007's adventures in alleviating the pain he knows not from where it stems from.

  
[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=contact_by_nofavrell-d5nmj7u.png)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)


	4. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there 007!

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=SkyfallResignation.png)

**EXTRA**

_So I found this photo editor online...someone get me away from it!!!!_

[ ](http://s108.beta.photobucket.com/user/gaylord01/media/smaller.jpg.html)

[NOFAVRELL](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)

 


End file.
